Sexual tension
by JaneDavolta
Summary: Finally, Kaname and Zero solved their problems. Although Zero might be a little unwilling at first...The missing scene from "Feminity". Lemon, gender-bender KanamexZero and a miserable Aido.


**A/N: So, here it is, the lemon scene I promised you guys. Sorry for the long wait ^^**_  
_

**This is a missing scene from my story "Feminity". You might want to read it before this in order to understand things better. However, here's a short summary: Aido's experiment turned Zero into a girl. A side effect is Zero's scent makes males crazy, in this case, Kaname. Another side effect is Zero being attracted to males, in this case, Kaname. And thus, this scene happened.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, even if I wanted to.  
**

* * *

_Kaname was too lost in fighting the beast within himself. Whatever Aido did to Kiryuu, it stirred up the worst inside him, to the point that a battle now broke out in his mind. He wanted so much to just carry the ex-human into his room, strip him of his clothes, and do unspeakable things to that temptress body. Another voice suddenly protested, saying that he should be more controlled of himself and find a way to turn Zero back. The other voice said to hell with it and that he should just take advantage of the situation here and now. The 'good' voice reminded him that he was a pureblood and a dorm president; he shouldn't break the rules by harming a Day Class student. Kaname tell both of them to just shut the hell up._

_Meanwhile, Zero was staring at him impatiently. The hunter suddenly sensed a dark aura emitting from Kaname, an aura of lust and desire. And to Zero's horror, his body started to react to it. By some twisted logic, his body found the dark gaze Kaname was giving him extremely sexy. The prefect's eyes trailed down Kaname's opened collar, over the pale skin and partially exposed collarbones before travelling downward the pureblood's lean and sinuously tempting body. By the time his eyes stopped at the straining erection in his pants, Zero's body was nearly exploding in heat and he felt a certain wetness between his legs._

_The hunter jerked as if he had just been electrified and tried to feel disgust at himself upon this discovery._

"_Um…Do you happen to see Aido anywhere? That prick is responsible for this"_

_Unfortunately for him, Kaname had caught the scent of his arousal, and Zero felt like he had just tried to distinguish the fire with a bucket of fuel._

"_Oh, how unfortunate, Aido has been out all this afternoon. I'm afraid he can't fix his damage right now. You will just have to wait" Kaname's voice was abnormally collected._

"_Can't you just use your pureblood power to summon him or something?" Zero discreetly tried to rub his legs together in a desperate attempt to ease his arousal, but the pureblood's silky voice only made it harder._

"_I'm sorry, I'm afraid I can't do so" Kaname was starting to lose all reasons as the heat inside him threatened to explode._

"_What, why? He was clearly breaking the rules" The sexual tension between them was so hard to ignore that Zero had to resist the urge to whimper. What the hell…_

"_Because for once, he actually did something right."_

_And Kaname snapped._

In a flash, Zero found himself pinned to the wall, his back flat against the hard surface. Before he had the chance to recover, the pureblood was already all over him, face buried against his neck. Kaname softly rubbed his nose against the smooth skin while his hands were busy restraining those delicate wrists. The hunter's alluring essence flooded his sense, embracing him at such a close distance. He placed a soft kiss on the unique tattoo.

"What do you think you are doing? Release me right now or I will-ngghn!-kill…you…" The ex-human forced back a whimper as a wet tongue started to lick his tattoo. D-Damn it, if Kuran wasn't pinning his hands…the Bloody Rose seemed so close yet so far right now. Maybe he could use his legs…Just when the thought crossed Zero's head, Kaname forced a knee between his legs, spreading them apart and holding them in place. Goddamn you Kuran! The hunter could only squirm desperately, trying to escape from his vulnerable position; however, he didn't know that also means he was grinding against the pureblood's body. Kaname smirked as he whispered hotly in the silver haired prefect's ear:

" I didn't know you were such a passionate person, Zero." His breath tickled the hunter's ear softly, making Zero wanted to turn his head away.

"I didn't know you were such a pervert, K-KURAN!" Zero yelped as Kaname practically ripped open his uniform suit coat, snapping up buttons and sending them everywhere on the ground. The brunet purposefully did that just to see his reaction_ and he sure enjoyed the fierceness in the hunter's amethyst eyes.

"Sorry, did you say something?" Kaname continued smoothly as if nothing happened.

"What the fuck are you doing? Let me go!" the pureblood completely ignored him. He moved so that only one hand was still holding Zero's wrists, while the other slowly slid down, running pass the hunter's burning cheek and neck teasingly, then stopped at the red ribbon. Kaname tugged at the thing, as if threatening to untie it. "Don't you dare!" the ex-human glared at him threateningly, promising a slow and painful death if the pureblood tried to cross the line.

"You have no right to threaten me my dear. This is self-inflicted. You just begged for it yourself, coming here looking all girly and carrying that maddening scent. Right now I can still smell your arousal; and look, you don't even wear a bra, Zero…-chan" the pureblood added the suffix sarcastically. Zero's masculine pride was seriously being damaged, he could tell. And he would love to damage it even more.

"Fuck you, Kuran! Do you do this to every girl you meet?" Zero was fuming right now. What give the bloodsucker the right to say such things? As if Zero was offering himself on a plate!

"So you admitted that you are a girl?"

"Yes!...I mean, God NO!" His body might be of a girl right now, but he would always be Zero Kiryuu_a MALE vampire hunter. Getting himself pinned against a wall like this was not girly. Nor was his effort to keep himself from moaning under the pureblood's both tempting and torturous touch. His traitorous body was filled with heat, and Kaname's sexy gaze made it worse.

"I swear Kuran…I will personally send you to hel-"

"Don't utter a word if you don't mean it." Kaname untied the ribbon violently with a sharp pull.

Zero was speechless.

He didn't protest when the pureblood unbuttoned his shirt slowly, buttons giving in one by one. There was something in Kaname's eyes and voice when he stopped his threat earlier. That aura of dominance; it made Zero's entire body shiver. Not in fear. In excitement, as it started a tingling sensation down there. His instinct yearned for it_ to be controlled, to be dominated. And by no one else other than the pureblood.

Zero jerked when a finger came in contact with his wetness. To the hunter's embarrassment, his panties was soaking wet; he shut his eyes closed, not wanting to look at Kaname at the moment. The brunet ignored this and continued his task, all the while suppressing the urge to take Zero right then and there. His pants became uncomfortably restraining at how wet and ready Zero was. Calm down, Kaname. We have plenty of time, so why not taking it slow. He wanted this to be unforgettable to the hunter, so that he will forever yearn for Kaname's touch only. Nobody else. Zero. Is. Mine, the pureblood growled out inside his head.

He started to move his fingers against the wetness, stroking it lightly. Zero immediately bit his lower lips; eyes still closed shut. The touch was not meant to create much friction, but it sent electric through his body, making him beg for more. The hunter's face was beat red because of shame and arousal. Kaname let out a small smile after seeing the reaction. So you wanted it after all, Kiryuu. You just had a thing for denying yourself what you needed. His strokes became faster, and he pressed his fingers into the wet material a bit more. Kaname's thumb purposefully wandered over a certain spot that he knew would make Zero tremble in pleasure.

"Ahh! Hahh…Kana…me…" The hunter finally let out a moan that he was unable to keep in_ pleasure coursed through his body as the pureblood continually teased his clit.

"Are we on first name basis already?" Kaname teased, but Zero was too lost to think of a retort. The fingers against his panties were maddening. This was a completely new sensation to the silver haired ex-human, as he had never been pleased as a woman. It was different to feeling pleasure as a man. Somehow, being pinned and pressed against Kaname's body like this, with the pureblood's fingers moving over his sensitive area through a thin cloth_ Zero felt very intimated. The hunter wondered what was wrong with him distractedly as his legs were unconsciously wrapped around the brunet's waist.

Kaname smiled amusedly at the sudden loss and confusion in Zero's hazy eyes when he removed his fingers from the prefect. Zero's mind barely registered the pureblood's words: "We should carry this out somewhere more…private" before he was picked up and found himself cradled in the Kaname's strong arms; his now smaller body fitted into them perfectly. It was then that the hunter realized they had been doing…things outside the open hall this whole time. Part of him was afraid of being seen_ what if someone remained in the dorm accidentally passed by? They would see the school's prefect molested by their dorm leader and enjoying it. However, another dark corner in his mind burst with excitement at the thought of someone else saw him being pleasured by Kaname. It fueled the sweltering fire inside him. Damn it, Zero, I never knew you were this sick.

They were now in Kaname's room. The ex-human was thrown onto the king bed and in a blink, the pureblood's body was above his.

However, Kaname just looked at him and did nothing. This unnerved Zero; he would rather Kaname was all over him right now, so that penetrating, stripping gaze would left his face. He felt really vulnerable and exposed having the pureblood staring at him like this.

Kaname took time to drown himself in Zero's new, unique features. He would never have known that Kiryuu could make such a beautiful girl, had it not been for Aido's little quirk of carrying out destructive experiments. The pureblood took a strand of the hunter's soft silvery hair, and brought it to his lips.

"You are beautiful, Zero."

Zero didn't know how to respond to that. Say 'thank you'? Hell no. How about protesting that he was not a girl? That was pretty useless last time if he remembered it right. So, instead, the hunter was unable to do anything but blush.

"I love how you tend to blush all the way down to your neck. It's cute…and alluring" Kaname leaned down closer to Zero's ear, whispering the last word. He could see blood pumping inside the prefect's veins, as they became more visible due to the blush. Oh how he wanted to taste it.

"Damn it Kuran, stop playing and get on with it." Zero knew there was no way he was getting out of this. Upon carrying him to his room, the bloodsucker had taken the Bloody Rose from his ripped coat and discarded it on the ground. Now, if he wanted to get it, he would have to move quite a distance_ which would be futile since the pureblood could stop him in no time. The ex-human could only stay there and let Kaname do whatever he wanted. Then he could kill him later.

"I'm afraid that is not the right thing to say, Zero" Kaname spoke softly against the hunter's ear in a dark voice "I wanted you to remember this forever, remember what I did to your body, remember every sensation I made you feel. And when I say sensation, I mean it."

Darkness suddenly flooded Zero's vision. He felt a piece of cloth being pressed against his eyes. Kaname had taken the red ribbon from earlier and started to blindfold its owner. With his sense of vision being cut off, Zero's other senses came to life; his body was now much more sensitive to his surroundings. And being a vampire with keen senses didn't help much.

Whatever objections he had suddenly died in his throat when long fingers opened his unbuttoned shirt. Zero couldn't help but shivered when his bare torso was exposed to cool air.

Kaname admired the hunter's naked upper body. Slowly, he trailed a hand along the teen's side, savoring the feeling of soft skin and feminine curves before stopping at the hunter's flat stomach. Zero nearly arched his back feeling that hand moving sensuously against his sensitive body; his fingers clenched into the mattress when the pureblood firmly cupped his breasts.

Zero was by no means a flat chest_ Kaname thought as he ran his thumbs over the hardening nipples. The hunter promptly arched his back off the bed at the foreign sensation. The pureblood's torturously slow ministrations both annoyed him and sent tingles of pleasure to a certain place between his legs. Why couldn't the bastard just hurry up? Zero suddenly remembered the Kaname's promising tone earlier, and that made him unexpectedly shiver in anticipation. Kaname sensed the silver haired teen's impatience from the way he kept arching into his touch, and decided to take things faster.

"Hahh!Ngnn…" Zero let out a surprised moan when he felt a wet tongue over his left nipples, while the pureblood's hand started to caress the other one harder. His body couldn't stop jerking, legs rubbing together desperately to ease the gathering heat between his legs. The hunter couldn't see anything, so Kaname's actions were always unexpected; the thrill of not knowing what the brunet would do just fed his inner fire and heightened his senses. Zero groaned when his all times rival stopped playing and took his nipple into his mouth, sucking it hard along with some small, teasing bites.

"Ah…stop teasing me!" Kaname smiled at the begging tone. He intended for Zero to beg for more himself, before taking the next step. His free hand tugged at the helm of the hunter's skirt, and pulled it off abruptly, including the soaked panties. Zero gasped as his body was now fully naked and completely free for the pureblood to do what he pleased with it. However, his mind was too hazy and filled with pleasure to think of resisting.

All thoughts disappeared in the hunter's head when he felt hot breaths touching his most private area.

"Nggh!" His stomach twisted in knots as the pureblood moved his tongue sinuously along his folds, tasting the wetness of it. Kaname's mind was blinded with the strong feminine scent; the very scent that made him goes crazy with heat earlier, now increased tenfold. All rational thoughts flew out his head, and all Kaname could think and do was to drown himself in the scent which was musky, and just purely…Zero. Said person was arching his back, hands tangled in silky brown locks of hair as the pureblood ate him up hungrily; his toes curled up at the waves of pleasure bombarding his body. Zero could feel a clench in his stomach, and the familiar feeling of intense pleasure approaching closer and closer.

"K-Kaname…I'm going…to…AHH!" The pureblood promptly sucked his clit hard, pushing Zero over the edge. The hunter finally lost it as he rode out his mind-blowing orgasm with a scream. Kaname didn't stop, continued to pleasure him; Zero was dazzling as he climaxed _ his whole body went rigid, eyes probably shut tight under the blindfold and toes curled up cutely, his mouth opened in a scream. The pureblood's pants became painfully tight at the sight; he needed to get rid of it NOW. Finally, the teen fell down on the bed heavily, cheeks flushed, his whole body aching and covered in a thin sheet of sweat.

Kaname was already removing his pants. He let out a small groan when his hardness was finally freed. Zero…He needed to be inside the hunter…NOW. However, before the pureblood had the chance to carry that out, he found himself shivered as a small, delicate hand touched the tip of his manhood. Zero had heard the sound of a zipper being unzipped, so he reached out his hand experimentally. His suspicion was confirmed when his fingers came in contact with a hard, throbbing length. Smiling mischievously, the ex-human started to stroke it slowly, denying the pureblood what he desperately needed. Revenge is a bitch, Kuran; Zero thought triumphantly. Unfortunately for him, that small moment of victory didn't last for long. Kaname didn't allow himself to be controlled. Zero wasn't allowed to tease him like that. So he snapped. The pureblood yanked the teasing hand away from him, grabbing Zero's other hand, then pinned them together above the gasping hunter's head.

"Tell me, dear Zero, who is the master here?" Kaname growled into his ear. Zero couldn't help but tremble under the possessive voice. The bloodsucker was freaking driving him crazy.

"Y-you…" he squeaked as the hardness started to press against his soaking entrance. Oh, this was so embarrassing, and the prefect was very glad that he was blindfolded.

"Again." Kaname hissed as the pool of heat slowly swallowed him.

"You are my master!" Zero screamed when the pureblood lost his patient and plunged deep into him, filling him completely. The hunter arched his back in the pain. He felt something inside him ripped, and it HURT. A lot. If this was what girls had to go through during their first time…

Kaname saw Zero's blindfold became wet, and he carefully removed it. Tears were flowing down the silver haired ex-human's face freely, his lilac eyes shone with the overwhelming sensation. The pureblood softly kissed his cheek, while wiping the tears away with his hand. Zero was trying his best to relax and adjust to the feeling, but stopped and was surprised at the intimate action. His blush increased tenfold; the hunter was being torn between leaning into the touch and acting strong by telling the pureblood to carry on. The fingers on his cheek felt so soothing. However, as the pain subsided and his pride and need returned, Zero chose the latter.

"Move" It was just a soft whisper, but he was sure the pureblood heard it.

Kaname slowly pulled out until only a bit of him remained inside the prefect, before thrusting in hard. Zero groaned at the sensation. It was pleasurable in a way he had never thought of. The pureblood repeated the action, and this time, Zero couldn't keep in the loud moan he was trying to restrain. This was overwhelming.

"Ah…K-Kaname…Faster!" he almost screamed when the pureblood wasted no time in complying. In the heat of the moment, Kaname placed the hunter's slender legs on his shoulders, and pounded into him with a force that made Zero see stars. With this position, the pureblood made sure he hit the teen's G-spot every time; Zero savored the feeling of being stretched and pleasured, his mind a melting mess, words and sounds escaping his moist lips in broken strings. He began to recognize that heat in his stomach, building up with each thrust and caress from Kaname.

The pureblood felt the body beneath him jerking, and the maddening heat around him starting to clench. Zero's mouth opened in a silent scream as he rode out his orgasm, sweaty body arching and clinging desperately onto Kaname. Kaname couldn't hold back. He came after the last violent thrust, drowning himself in Zero, his smell, his heat…

After all sensation went away, leaving their body spent and pleased, Kaname collapsed onto a passing out Zero.

* * *

Aido came down the stairs in a foul mood. He was so dead. So, SO dead. He remembered getting lost in the maze like ventilation system, unbelievably passing out due to exhaustion and desperation. The next thing he knew, he was in his bed the next morning, with Kain telling him how he was rescued by Kaname-sama. Which means the pureblood had known about his experiment. Which means he was going to be killed the next time he saw the dorm leader. So Aido did the only thing he could: go apologize. He was standing in front of Kaname-sama's room, when…

"Aido-senpai!" …suddenly, Zero Kiryuu rushed towards him. Zero Kiryuu, short haired, flat-chested, usual scowl on his face_nothing out of the ordinary. And that was not normal. He should still be looking all girly under the effect of the noble's potion, that was unless the hunter's rampaging estrogens had found something they need…No wa- the furious, jaw-breaking fist that came in contact with Aido's face very much proved that Zero Kiryuu had returned to a male. The aristocrat found himself completely sprawled on the ground, still in a daze. Another punch met his face.

"Now we're even. Goodbye, senpai." Zero straightened his clothes and walked away, as if they had just exchanged casual greetings.

"What happened here?" the door creaked open and a formally dressed pureblood stepped out. Kaname had already heard everything with an amused smile in his room. He came out just to tempt the hunter even more.

Upon seeing that collected face, memories of dark, passionate garnet eyes started to flood Zero's mind. He blushed furiously and threw a burning glare towards the bloodsucker before muttering a "Nothing, Kuran-senpai" and stomped away. Kaname let out a smile. Yeah, definitely worth it.

Aido slowly stood up and came face to face with the pureblood. Damn, think, Aido, think!

"Umh…Ka-Kaname-sama…" was all he could force out.

"Well, Aido, about that little experiment of yours…"

Aido forced himself not to flinch as an elegant hand rose up_he deserved the slap. However, the noble jerked when that hand was softly placed on his shoulder. He cracked open his eyes and shivered at a certain fire burning in the pureblood's eyes.

"Make me more."

* * *

**A/N: So...that's my first lemon. Hope you enjoyed it :) Haha, our little tsundere Zero will be in denial at first, until he realized he can't live without our possessive pureblood. Which he definitely will, I hope.**

**My Mom has just discovered me reading yaoi. And now I'm banned from it. Thank God she hasn't caught me writing it. However, there is a chance that she will ban this site, too , so I don't think I will be able to write anything soon. Life is hard...  
**

**Thank you all for reading and commenting on my stories. Don't worry, I shall be back someday!  
**


End file.
